


Mr Graves-Scamander, Muggle Liaison Officer

by PontiusHermes



Series: The Emancipation of Credence Barebone [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Deserved Better, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone-centric, Gen, Hopeful Ending, It All Ends Well This Much I Know, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Sweet, job interview, non-romantic, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Credence interviews for a job in the Ministry for Magic's Muggle Liaison Office.





	Mr Graves-Scamander, Muggle Liaison Officer

'And I see,' continued the Head of the Muggle Liaison Office, 'that you graduated with good marks, but did not take Muggle Studies?'

'Uh… that's correct, sir.' Credence blushed. The interview did not appear to be proceeding very successfully.

'I see. And you have no work experience, except for running a few errands in Diagon Alley. I did read the reference from Mr Ollivander… he seemed quite impressed. But we do require a certain level of experience… may I ask your age?'

Credence swallowed. 'Twenty-seven. Sir? I only finished my studies last year.'

'At twenty-six?' the Officer asked incredulously.

'Twenty-seven. I began my studies five years ago when I emigrated from America.'

'I see. And, Mr Graves-Scamander, why should we consider you for a position in the Muggle Liaison Office?'

'In America, sir, my foster mother was the head of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, an anti-witchcraft organisation. I was forbidden from discussing, and certainly from using, magic. I lived as, and among No-Majs, that is, muggles. I believe I understand them, sir. That is, incidentally, why I didn't take Muggle Studies, sir.'

The Officer smiled. 'Of course. Well, you have a considerable amount of experience, then. And obviously a hard worker, if you did seven years of magical education in five… Mr Credence Graves-Scamander, I believe you've found yourself a position.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
